Examples of spelling games using letter chips or tiles and game cards include “Elmo's ABC Cereal Game” (Mattel/Fisher-Price), and also can be found in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,085,405, 1,162,629, 1,312,278, 1,399,811, 1,512,147, 2,585,463, 3,845,958, 4,592,553, 4,715,608, and UK Patent Application No. GB2117255A. The disclosures of the aforementioned references are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety for all purposes.